


No One Should Be Alone on Christmas

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Yet another Frank Castle x Reader drabble no one asked for...Working at a carousel you often notice a strange man sitting on the bench in front of it. His lonely figure makes you feel sad, but you never dared to approach him. But... Today is Christmas. On this day no one should be alone...





	No One Should Be Alone on Christmas

 

The air was cold and chilly tonight and you wrapped yourself up in your parka, shivering. Working outside in winter sucked, but you always loved carousels. Lights, kids’ laughter, content smiles on parents’ faces - all these gave you a warm and cozy feeling and you were glad to be a part of this little everyday magic, especially on Christmas. Plus you really needed this side job and it totally wasn’t the worst option.

It was Christmas eve and you finished a bit earlier tonight. You didn’t have any big plans - just a calm dinner with your closest relatives but you pretty much looked forward to this. A couple more rounds of the carousel and you’re free. When kids got on their sparkling horses, lions and unicorns, you switched on the mechanism and took a sip of your coffee, looking around. You spotted a dark figure on the bench in front of the carousel. There he was. Again. The man used to come here, not everyday, but quite often. He didn’t do anything, just stared at carousel lights for some time and then left. It was weird, but for some reason this man didn’t scare you. From your place you couldn’t see him very well, but there was something so sad in his pose, something so painfully lonely in his gloomy silhouette in contrast with cheerful music and happy children on the carousel, it always made your heart shrink. And you hated your curiosity, but you really wanted to know what makes him come here again and again. But of course you’d never dare to ask.

You winced: the coffee was already cold and disgusting. You desperately needed another cup to survive a long way home. The carousel stopped, you switched the engine off and waited for a while for the children and parents to leave before switching off the lights. You nodded and smiled to every “thank you”, “goodbye” and “Merry Christmas”. People were happy, the holiday spirit flew around the place, but didn’t seem to touch that man on the bench. He was still there, you could see him out of the corner of your eye. Why were you so bothered with him?… A sudden thought came to your mind. It was silly, maybe, but… It was Christmas. No one should be sad and lonely on Christmas.

You went to a coffee machine, found some quarters in your pocket. Enough for two cups. Returning to the control board you switched off the carousel lights. The man was still sitting on the bench. The papercups felt hot against your fingers. You took a deep breath and headed to him determinately. You weren’t sure you’re doing the right thing. He was just a stranger and maybe you shouldn’t disturb him. But the decision was made.

The man didn’t seem to notice anything around him, deep in his thought, as you approached.

\- Uh… Hello, - you said and he turned his head to you frowning in surprise. A grumpy tough looking man, short crew-cut, you noticed a bunch of scrapes and bruises on his face - on his cheeks and his big crooked nose. He was a type of a man that would make mothers hold their children’s hands tighter. Don’t approach him, he might be dangerous. He might be a criminal, a maniac or something… But the moment you looked at his face you knew for sure he was not. There were his eyes. His big dark brown eyes filled with so much pain and sadness… His eyes were kind. You didn’t know why you felt this way, but you did. There was a moment of awkward silence while you were standing there almost hypnotized by his questioned look. Just a couple of seconds that seemed way too long.

\- Hi… - You repeated sheepishly. - Um, you don’t know me, but I work at this carousel and I often notice you here… 

\- Do I scare anyone? - You heard his deep raspy voice.

\- No, no, I’m pretty sure you do not, - you assured him. - But you’re just… You look really sad. And I thought… Maybe it’s dumb. But… It’s Christmas. You shouldn’t be alone like that on Christmas. So… Here, - you blurted out, handing him one of the coffee cups. Damn. That really sounded quite weird and dumb, and you felt your cheeks blushing. The seconds he was staring at you and the paper cup in your hand seemed like eternity. 

\- It’s kinda shitty, I know… But it’s hot… and better than nothing, - you added just to break this uncomfortable silence. He slowly took the cup from your hand still looking puzzled. 

\- It was probably not my best idea, yeah… - As usual you couldn’t keep your mouth shut when you were nervous. - Sorry I disturbed you… I’ll better go… - you stepped away from him.

\- Wait. 

For some reason the sound of his voice caused you shiver.

\- Thank you, - he said with a slight nod of his head. His tone was calm and you suddenly sensed some kind of warmth in it. You even noticed a very tiny hint of a sad smile on the corners of his lips. You felt relieved and you smiled at him too.

\- Wanna take a seat?

You shrugged. The situation was already weird, could it possibly become even weirder? You nodded and he shifted a little, so that you could sit next to him. You both took a sip of coffee. Two complete strangers on the bench. But maybe it was okay? Because it was Christmas. 

The coffee was a bit bitter, but hot and comforting.

\- I’m sorry. May I ask you something? You may not reply.

He nodded, probably sensing what the question was gonna be about.

\- Why do you come here?.. Have you… Lost someone?.. - You felt terribly bad for this question, but it bothered you for a really long time and since you finally dared to approach him…

\- Yes, - he replied simply, not looking at you. - I had.

\- But… doesn’t it hurt you… I mean coming here. Why do you torture yourself?.. - you asked very carefully. 

He turned his head to finally look you in the eye.

\- I don’t wanna forget. It hurts, but… I don’t wanna.

You didn’t know what to say in reply, so you just nodded, unable to take your eyes of his. Then, following some strange impulse, you reached out to touch his hand. 

\- I’m sorry.

He nodded again.

\- Thank you, - he repeated sincerely. - For this and… for coffee… it’s really not that shitty, - he chuckled crookedly. - Thank you. Really.

\- You are welcome, - you felt blush creeping on your cheeks again.

You spent a few minutes finishing your coffee in silence.

\- I should go now, - you finally said. - It’s late, and I live far from here. Need to catch a train.

\- It’s dangerous on the streets now. I’ll walk you to the station, - he didn’t even ask. He was determined in his intention.

\- Well, okay, - you agreed.

The station wasn’t very far, you walked together, mostly in silence, but you realized in became less awkward now, and you actually felt quite safe… How was it even possible, walking on the streets of New York at night with a complete stranger? But you did. It was a really very weird evening.

You got to the station right on time, you saw your train coming. 

\- So… Thank you very much, - you told to him. - It was very nice of you, and I… I don’t even know your name…

He smiled. It was a real smile, probably for the first time this evening. It was good and heartwarming.

\- It’s Frank, - he said.

\- Y/n.

You looked at each other a couple of seconds more before the train finally stopped and you had to say goodbye.

You watched him from the window as the train began to move. A lonely dark figure on the platform. You knew you did a right thing when you decided to talk to him and you were hoping he feels a little less lonely right now.

No one should be alone on Christmas.


End file.
